The present invention relates to customer customizable interactive packaging and method for using same. It is a common practice for various types of businesses to give away products to their customers for promotional purposes. There is a need to provide packaging for such promotional materials that is capable of containing and displaying the business card of the seller, or other types of cards such as thank you cards, birthday cards, or other cards for special occassions. There is also a need for the ability to remove the seller's card and to replace it with a card of the purchaser.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved customer customizable interactive packaging and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved package which includes a slot for receiving a card.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved package which includes a window behind which a card may be stored and viewed from outside the package.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved package that houses a dental product or other product.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved package which houses a product and which displays a card which can be removed and replaced.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for delivering the package to a business person with the seller's card mounted in the package.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a customer customizable interactive packaging containing a card wherein the card of the seller may be removed and replaced with the card of the business person receiving the package for delivering it to other potential customers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a customer customizable interactive packaging containing a card and method for using same which are economical in manufacture, durable in use, attractive in appearance, and efficient in operation.